Adempauze
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Kazune, seorang ketua tim X-gen, selalu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan 'sempurna'. Namun, apakah semua orang tidak menyadari bahwa dia lelah untuk 'kesempurnaan' tugasnya itu sendiri? Adakah tempat bersandar sebagai peristirahatan untuknya?


**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum [_Peace be to you_], yo, vea dateng lagi, kali ini dengan fic abal yang ngga jelas XD Iseng-iseng ke Ifantrum, lihat ada challenge tentang adegan Fluffy, akhirnya mencari tema di KBBI dan diketiklah fic ini saat itu juga 8D

Kisahnya sedikit aneh, maklum saya belum bisa bikin fic yang romantis/sweet tanpa ada kesedihan dan konflik, huhu, makanya saya mau nyoba ikut challenge ini buat ngasah kemampuan saya, semoga kalian suka ya, ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Adempauze<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo<strong>

**Adempauze © Invea**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Adempauze terdapat dalam KBBI yang artinya kesempatan untuk beristirahat_

_._

_._

Resah.

Kata itu mungkin pantas untuk melukiskan keadaan Kazune. Pemuda itu mondar-mandir tak keruan. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia begitu. Kazusa hanya mengernyitkan dahi menatap tingkah laku kakaknya tersebut. Ia memilih untuk tidak peduli. Yeah, ia tahu, menanyakan hal ini pada Kazune hanya akan membuat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut marah-marah tak jelas. Ia sangat tahu, kakak sulungnya itu kini tengah labil emosinya.

Lelah.

Hanya kata itulah yang dapat menggambarkan kondisi Kazune sekarang. Peluh mungkin tak membasahi pelipisnya. Keringat mungkin tak mengalir di dahinya. Namun, ia lelah menghadapi semua persoalan hidupnya. Ujian datang silih berganti. Masalah satu belum selesai, muncul masalah baru. Pemuda itu kini disibukkan oleh sebuah kasus di sekolahnya. Dia merupakan salah satu anggota _investigasi_ X-gen di sekolahnya. Sebuah organisasi rahasia yang bertugas untuk melaporkan dan menyelesaikan _kenakalan_ yang terjadi di sekolahnya. Dan pemuda itu telah diamanahi untuk menjadi ketua tim X-gen. Ia memegang bagian penting dalam _investigasi_.

Pening.

Ya, ia sangat pening. Kepalanya terasa berputar berat. Kasus mengenai siswa yang senang merokok belum selesai, ia dihadapkan dengan permasalahan baru. Laporan dari bawahannya menyatakan bahwa kini siswa Seiei Gakuen diresahkan oleh oknum-oknum yang senantiasa menyebarkan film-film yang tidak senonoh di lingkungan sekolah. Belum lagi ada saja tangan jahil usil yang senang memfoto siswi perempuan yang tengah berganti pakaian kemudian menyebarkannya. Kazune sangat pusing memikirkan semua ini. Ia merasa semakin lama kenakalan remaja yang terjadi di sekolahnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Istirahat.

Hanya itulah yang ia butuhkan sekarang. Ia ingin istirahat sejenak, namun ia tak bisa. Pikirannya masih terbebani oleh kasus-kasus di sekolah. Ia belum bisa tenang sebelum masalah ini selesai. Ia tahu ia butuh istirahat, namun matanya tak pernah bisa terpejam. Otaknya melayang jauh memikirkan tindakan yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sudah diamanahi sebagai ketua tim X-gen, karena ia merasa ia harus mempertanggung jawabkan amanah itu. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan kepala sekolah, para wakasek serta guru-guru yang telah mempercayainya. Sejujurnya saja, sekolah sangat terbantu akan adanya tim ini. Kazune mendesah pelan. Ia tahu, ia tak punya waktu untuk istirahat.

Ting! Tong! Terdengar suara bel kediaman Kujo. Kazune kemudian menyuruh adiknya itu membukakan pintu. Awalnya gadis itu hendak menolak―apalagi ia tengah asyik ber-sms ria dengan pacarnya, Jin Kuga―namun, jika melihat Kazune yang sekarang―banyak pikiran―akhirnya dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan, Kazusa pun membukakan pintu. Selepas mempersilahkan tamunya masuk, ia kemudian pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kau sibuk?" tanya tamu tersebut―yang tak lain adalah pacarnya sendiri.

"Aku sedang banyak masalah, Karin," jawabnya pelan. Karin hanya menatapnya dengan isyarat. Ia mengerti. Beban yang dipikul Kazune saat ini sangat berat. Kazune selalu terlihat _sempurna_ di mata semua orang―guru, siswa―terkecuali pacar, sahabat dan keluarganya. Mereka sangat tahu bahwa sifat dasar dari Kazune adalah bertanggung jawab, melaksanakan semua yang diembannya dengan sebaik mungkin tanpa cacat sedikit mungkin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita _refreshing_?" usul Karin. Kazune hanya menggeleng sesaat.

"Aku harus bergegas mengambil tindakan untuk―"

"Kau butuh istirahat, sayang." Gadis itu langsung memotong perkataan kekasihnya. Ia kemudian duduk di samping pemuda tersebut.

"Tapi, aku harus―"

"Aku mengerti, tapi kau butuh sandaran sekarang,"

Pemuda itu mendesah pelan. Ya, kekasihnya benar. Ia memang membutuhkan sandaran sekarang. Perlahan, ia mulai menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Karin. Mata hijau _emerald_ gadis itu hanya menatapnya lembut. Dielusnya rambut pirang sang kekasih. Kelopak mata Kazune lambat laun mulai tertutup. Direngkuhnya tangan Karin dengan pelan―penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Sayang, kau butuh istirahat sekarang. Kau terlihat lelah. Istirahatlah dulu sejenak, agar kau bisa sampai tujuan dengan selamat. Jika kau terus memaksaan dirimu tanpa istirahat, kau bisa mati di tengah perjuangan sebelum sampai tujuan,"

"Umh.." Kazune hanya bergelayut manja.

"Perjuangan itu memang penting, tapi jika kita terlalu memaksakan diri tanpa memperdulikan kesehatan dan kekuatan kita, perjuangan itu menjadi kurang berarti. _Malahan_ bukan tak mungkin jika itu justru menyebabkan kita merepotkan orang lain. Justru malah menghambat perjuangan. Bukankah otak kita pun membutuhkan istirahat agar bisa kembali segar? Bukankah komputer yang nge-_hang_ pun harus diistirahatkan agar kembali bisa berfungsi? Begitu pula dengan kita,"

"Kau benar. Sejak kapan kau menjadi sebijak ini?" tanya Kazune penasaran. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Karin itu memang biasa saja―hanya semangat juangnya saja yang patut diacungi jempol. Gadis itu dalam satu waktu memang bisa sangat kekanak-kanakan. Namun, ada kalanya juga di waktu yang lain, gadis itu sangat dewasa, seperti sekarang ini.

"Mungkin aku ketularan kekasihku ini," jawabnya berusaha bergurau.

"Kau ini," Pemuda itu sedikit tersipu.

"Hehe,"

"Umh, Karin..."

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah kau ku jadikan tempat bersandar di tengah perjuanganku?"

"Tentu,"

"Terima kasih,"

Karin hanya tersenyum. Kazune semakin terlarut dalam mimpinya. Perasaannya kini jauh lebih tenang. Ia merasa nyaman. Kekasihnya itu memang hadir di waktu yang tepat―sangat tepat.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?  
><strong>


End file.
